Whispers of a Broken Heart
by XxpuffpuffxX
Summary: Compilations of a broken heart.


**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! BOTH TOP AND BOTTOM.**

**Hi guys :) **

**I know, hate me and throw tomatoes. The excuses that I'll be saying is not enough. Broken hearts. I never truly understood one until my heart was broken. These past couple years I've been gone I fell in love. I thought I was literally in heaven because I was never that happy in my life. EVER. However, all fairy tale endings come to an end. This story is me putting my feelings out through Mikan. This isn't a story, but more of a compilation of things I always wanted to say to the guy who broke my heart.**

**I will be getting back to my other stories and I'm sorry if I let you down because I never went back to them until now. I truly am so, so, so, so, so, so...*many so's later*... sorry. I seriously feel so bad for never getting back to Fanfiction. **

**REMEMBER**** this is NOT a story. Also, REMEMBER that this is just all based off of MY feelings. This has nothing to do with Gakuen Alice, but I make it look like that. I am acting as the character Mikan Sakura. ****  
**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Also, I have a Twitter account for those who want to be in touch with me: LovelyBones03 The link should be on my profile with my Facebook page, new website, and more! :)**

* * *

© 2014 XxpuffpuffxX

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, without prior written permission from the author.

—

Questions, questions, questions. Something that runs through everyone's mind; boy or girl, young or old, innocent or guilty. The question, "Why?", seems to run through my head constantly.

Why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me? Why did you choose to regret hurting me and then do it all over again?

Why? _Why__? __**Why**__**?**_

How about using the word "what?"

How many questions do you think formed in my head when thinking about you?

What about us? What about the memories? What about the wishes we made together? What about the dreams we had? What happened to the future we wanted?

So many questions constantly run through my mind. I want to hate you. I want you to know how much this hurts. Was I not enough? What happened to saying you loved me? Over and over again; everyday you told me you loved me.

I never forced you. I asked you, "Is something wrong?"

Each time you said no. What happened to you? I thought you said we could make this long distance relationship work. I showed you the real me. I broke down my walls and showed you the pathetic girl that cried every night to sleep. I told you my secrets and my past.

I let you in.

Now every night I still cry myself to sleep. It's all because of you.

Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you still infiltrate my thoughts every day? I have nothing left. You stole my heart. What do you want from me?

I'm sick and tired of this routine. Come back and tell me why you left without a word. I don't care if you tell me you never loved me. I told you I was broken and you caused this shattered heart to turn into pebbles of glass.

How am I suppose to fix my heart when I don't know why it was broken? Did you hate me? Was I ugly? Was I fat? Was I not interesting? What happened to you looking past my flaws and telling me, "We are all broken somehow." These words you said echo through my mind constantly. They echo like the questions I have.

You broke me even more. You hurt me. You left without a word. So why do I still love you? Why can't I bring myself to hate you?

Wait.

I know why I can't bring myself to hate you.

"Because having you is worth losing you." -SamMadison; The Heartbroken Heartbreaker

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and this compilation continues to help people with heartbreaks. The quotations are from both my heartbreaker and an author on the website Wattpad. I have my own Wattpad account and the link is on my profile. :) **

**Guys I'm really going through a tough time.. I've never been so upset in my life and moving on is so hard. This compilation is helping me so much. Just getting out feelings is a lot of help and if you guys EVER need someone there for you during tough times, I'm here. **

_**Strawberries and Mangoes,**_

_**XxpuffpuffxX**_


End file.
